PvP rules
In any story all of the characters rarely get along. Often enough they will resort to violence to settle their disputes. This is certainly true when it comes to PCs and how they interact with the NPCs and monsters of the world. Sometimes though, the need for conflict arises between two PCs, and so the below rules are in place. Player versus Player PvP is only permitted in some specific circumstances. Above all else, for a PC to attack another PC requires ample reason on the attacking PC’s part. Players should try to discuss their intentions well in advance of any conflict at the table. This should allow the character that would be attacked plenty of opportunity to avoid the conflict entirely. It is far better that we stretch the believably of a character’s motivations or concerns than to have said character simply killed by a more powerful PC. PvP can only occur between characters whose ECL is no greater a difference than + or - 4 The below are all things that could get your character PvP’d. Provoking Others Characters that are evil generally behave in certain self-serving ways. These can lead to conflicts with other PCs pretty easily. A character that provokes another PC, regardless of their alignment, can naturally lead to PvP. Provoking in this way is direct though. You can't simply claim that a character generally doing an activity out in the city of Skyholm will lead you to hunt them down. There are plenty of unspoken activities that occur out there in the world of Skyholm. PCs may be the only ones doing such things in roleplay, but this doesn't mean that they are the only ones in general. Hunting them down for these actions when you're not a direct observer of them is both immersion breaking, lore breaking, and overall inconsistent story telling. The provoking character must be in some way actively involved in another character's life to count. The character that initiates PvP because of this should make it clear what the result of such provocations will be (whether this is with in character warnings, or an out of character discussion). Furthermore, most evil templates or repeated blatant acts of evil will result in NPCs actively hunting down a character outside of sessions as well. * This may result in things as minor as a penalty to, or loss of, a downtime action. Or as major as an encounter with a powerful NPC. * GMs will try to let you know before taking a template or performing too much blatant evil that results in NPC hostility. * They will also let you know when and how you are affected by NPC hostility. Being Powerful Any character that makes it to ECL 15 puts a target on their back. Again, any character that would attack another character should have ample reason to do so. Characters above CR 15 are akin to greek demigods, and thus stand for something in most people’s eyes. Even a low-key rogue that spends all their time exploring caves for treasure will likely piss someone off that believes those secret treasures are best left alone. Consenting to PvP A player may also simply consent to a PC on PC fight. If both players agree to it, then they may attack each other. This does not extend beyond the two characters and their immediate allies. Just because a player said a particular fight is cool, does not open them up to be attacked by anyone that feels like it. Of course the fight might lead to a character getting on another character's shit list. In these cases, the two players should definitely talk out how they would like to see any post conflict consequences to be handled. Above All Else Again, if you think that your character would willingly attack another PC, make sure to discuss it with the other player as soon as possible and try to come to a reasonable solution (retconning the provoking action, fighting it out, allowing one PC to flee, etc.). If the two players cannot come to an agreement on what will happen, the they should consult a GM (either the GM running the session in which the problem might arise, or any GM that’s available to resolve the dispute if outside of a session). What is 'attacking' The language used above continues to refer to one PC ‘attacking’ another PC. ‘Attacking’ in this context constitutes anything that would strip another PC of their autonomy. This includes, but is not limited to: knocking them out; casting a non-harmless spell on an unwilling target; mind control; or theft. Category:Rules